


半魔人毒理学

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 关于自己生日摸了乱七八糟鱼的故事都是黄和毒物有关
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

……二硝酚基急性中毒：表现为皮肤潮红、口渴、大汗、烦躁不安、全身无力、胸闷、心率和呼吸加快、体温升高(可达40℃以上)、抽搐、肌肉强直，以致昏迷。最后可因血压下降、肺及脑水肿而死亡。成人口服致死量约1g……  
  
但丁的眼睛快要干涸。  
这听起来有点怪异。  
他感觉自己的眼球中所有水分都在蒸发，身体在极度的高温下不断抽搐，酸软一股股从下半身传遍腰椎直至在整个身体转一圈才堆积在神经肌肉的每一寸。  
呼吸，呼吸，更多的呼吸。  
两片有力的肺叶努力工作，好维持住但丁岌岌可危的精神，这比变成真魔人还要令人难受，那个时候他也很热，但尚且找得到发泄的口子，可现在却没有，他被牢牢钉在那根可怕的阴茎上，凸起的倒刺和里面的骨骼让他吃尽苦头，只能呛咳着吐断断续续听不清楚意思的呻吟。  
好不容易维吉尔决定放缓慢点，让他有梳理自己的时间，但丁却没有领情，只是抽着大腿歪倒一边吐口水，粘稠的唾液配上他现在几乎要翻起白眼的表情似乎证明了一件事——他被操翻上了天，现在只听得见脑袋里嗡嗡嗡的声音，身体快要没其它反应了，他需要被拯救。  
除非维吉尔把那根东西重新钉进去。  
但丁会摸着自己鼓起怪异弧度的腹部然后狠力按压，试图挤出里面堆积的东西，或者就干脆收紧甬道让维吉尔寸步难行，他哥哥会在之后评价这种伤敌一千自损八百的行为实在是愚蠢，但他顾不得这些了，再不做点什么身体的热度就要让他交出半条命了。  
“维吉……维吉尔……哥哥……”  
他的喊叫声里充满了故意装出来引诱人的甜腻，维吉尔不想听这种东西，他还是比较喜欢但丁不太听话的样子，在床上说些自己擅长这种事的下流话，等裤子一脱就只会张着嘴舌头打结，似乎完全被那根可怕的阴茎给吓呆了。  
双胞胎应该什么都一样。  
但丁最后终于憋出了这样的声音。  
“事实上，所有的双胞胎都有或多或少的差异，但丁，看清事实。”  
严谨得像老学究的口吻，难道是之前的魔界蜜月太无聊所以维吉尔在自己脑袋里把所有和V有关的东西过滤了一遍，包括那些不知有用没用的知识，最后整合不过来就成了现在的死板老头的样子。  
然而死板的老头一般不会有这样吓人的东西，魔鬼才有这样可怕的阴茎，可维吉尔本来就流着恶魔血液。  
但丁自己也是。  
所以为什么不能长得一样，果然还是别的什么原因吧。  
因为脑袋中快感和身体的灼热共同袭击，脑细胞已经来不及思考更多的东西，但丁呼出滚烫的闪烁火星子的气息，维吉尔还是保持之前的频率，缓慢而深入地抽插，而但丁就要为此被自己的体温烧死了。  
他本不该吃二硝基酚。  
见鬼的减肥药，早就在在市面上消失的违禁品，兑进水里融化在滑过喉咙跑到胃里，毒药马上起效，半魔当然不会因此倒下，可是那些该有的感觉一个也不会少，起伏浪潮极速电流接二连三窜过身体，但丁攥紧维吉尔的手臂，甚至抓出血痕，他的哥哥只是压低嗓音笑，到底是什么时候掌握了这种犯规的行为但丁也一无所知。  
带点家庭气息的一日三餐已经满足了所有生理需求，以至于披萨和草莓圣代成了怎么也戒不掉心理需求，保持过去接任务的频率最终是有那么一点儿脂肪堆积在身上，但那只让但丁看起来更柔软更诱人，饱涨的奶子穿上颇具弹性的衬衫简直就是在强奸别人的眼球与大脑，过量性的气味一刻不停顺着但丁的动作溜出来，迷人的引诱堕落的直冲脑门的击打。  
所以为什么要吃这样的东西？是为了情趣还是维吉尔冠冕堂皇的毒理学研究。  
也许被硫酸盐酸之类的腐蚀也比这个缓慢而接连不断的冲击要好得多，但丁的臀缝湿腻一片，他怎么会流这么多水，他是不是马上就要脱水而死了？  
到底是被自己体温自燃比较恐怖还是直接脱水干瘪比较吓人，乱成一锅粥的脑浆已经没办法思考了，他得应付维吉尔下一次攻击——如果还没射精的维吉尔决定再来一轮的话。  
实际上维吉尔才是有毛病的那个，迟漏和持久搭配起来令人恐惧，但丁是唯一的承受者，他屁股发痛腰杆发酸，整个人宛若被发酵得绵软的面团，内里被自己的体液浸润到膨胀，就等着最后一把高温至极的火给他烤成品相极佳的小面包，咬上一口就能尝到性爱的味道。  
火，火，火。  
他成了恒古不变熊熊燃烧的烈焰，被信徒用更多的可燃物来催促扩散，直到把每寸土地灼吻成焦黑，让莹白外壳皲裂露出核心那团永久不灭的爱欲，性的浪潮是火舌的跳动，他只能依靠维吉尔才能勉强稳住自己不被席卷而走。  
五彩斑斓的颜色在视线中炸开，他还能看见细微的银白色和浅淡的蓝，更多的没有了，他快要融化蒸发消失于世，直到微凉的精液给他填了满满当当。  
但丁怪异地淫叫起来，维吉尔在控制魔人化方面的确很有一手，或者五六七八手，管他呢，但丁被分叉的舌头堵住喉咙，将更多的呻吟咽回肚子里，他很确信自己沙哑的声音叫不出什么惊天动地的事情，可是维吉尔却在事后评价说如果不是他封了但丁的嘴，那远在三条街外的巡警都能听见不知廉耻的浪语。  
你就是嫉妒。  
弟弟向来不会被哥哥牵着鼻子走，在汗水代谢出所有毒素之后他找回了自己被吞掉的舌头，哆嗦着评价维吉尔的种种行为。  
他的哥哥倒是老老实实承认所有的情感，让但丁试图转动自己没被精液堵满的脑子再反驳点什么，结果一张口先发出了餍足的滑嫩，他被摊开在床上像一只溏心煎蛋，只需要再来一餐到对准中心插下去挤出更多黏糊糊的汁液来。  
不再被药物所控制，深处滚烫的东西就成了其它，他抱怨维吉尔射得太多太满，恶魔的精液好像去了太深处他用手指根本挖不出来，第二天醒过来又是肠子绞痛，而同接一个任务的尼禄会撇撇嘴骂句脏话把自己摔进副驾驶座，说让但丁就这样死在卫生间算了。  
所以他只能要求维吉尔行行好给他来点痛快东西，把手放进去都可以，总之别让他在尼禄面前丢脸。  
所以第二天因为被带震动的肛塞严严实实堵着坐立不安也全是自己的错，他甚至看到维吉尔装模作样在烫金封面的记事本上写了他的反应。  
如果哪天他的哥哥出道做了情色小说家他可是一点也不惊讶。  
一点也不。  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 番木鳖碱

士的宁（strychnine）又名番木鳖碱，是由马钱子中提取的一种生物碱，能选择性兴奋脊髓，增强骨骼肌的紧张度，临床用于轻瘫或弱视的治疗。

橘黄色的果实落到桌子底下，咕噜噜一直往前滚，最后消失在沙发的缝隙中。  
但丁的脸颊泛红。  
他几乎是用所有的力气抱住维吉尔，说自己很开心维吉尔能够留下来，事务所的床上的的确确有自己兄长的位置，他不希望维吉尔去别的房间，就在这里，就在这儿，别去别的地方，在但丁看的到的地方。  
“我甚至不想要你去接委托。”  
但丁又突然松开维吉尔，“为了庆祝你留下来我们应该喝点东西，威士忌，金酒还是伏特加？”  
还没等自己哥哥回答，明显已经被冲昏脑袋的中年男人马上改口“也许我们应该选择鸡尾酒，维吉，我调酒的技术可好啦，你必须看看。”  
晃晃悠悠找到调酒杯，倒出琥珀色液体时开始傻笑，不少液体落到但丁自己身上，他的瞳孔放大，眼睛却发亮异常，仿佛被透澈的流水刚刚洗涤过一样。  
“但丁。”  
“维吉！”  
他喊出来的声音像遥远的过去一样可爱。  
维吉尔叹气，“如果你还不停下来，那瓶价值三个委托的酒就要空了。”  
听到自己的哥哥这么说但丁皱眉甚至撅起嘴，怎么办呀，大半瓶酒被他浪费掉了。  
好像黏在一起动不了的大脑最终还是给了他点奇妙的点子，他丢了酒瓶，这回可是真的一滴都不剩了，维吉尔可没想到但丁会这样，也许剂量真的太大了。  
5毫克之后又加5毫克，为了保险的同时也征得但丁的同意又加入一倍，混在兑水啤酒里，但丁评价说尝起来和正常的啤酒没什么两样，一定要鸡蛋里挑骨头那就是有点儿苦，但不是大问题。  
不是大问题？  
问题可大了。  
“维吉！我可以用这个来补偿！”  
他到底是两三步就蹦过来，当着自己哥哥的面突然在大白天脱掉了裤子，普通四角内裤往下一扯，银白色的耻毛中挺着半勃的性器，不知轻重地把阴茎往上提，按着会阴处“我可以用这里！”  
这就有点太赤裸了。  
但丁当然诱惑过维吉尔，中年男人半靠着枕头抬腿，叉开的部位将嫣红的小口展示给自己哥哥看，还没完全愈合的一圈肉环没能抵挡住沾了润滑油的手指，乖乖吞下去不少，  
眼角弥些可怜兮兮的红色，也许自己的弟弟在诱惑人的方面颇有心得，甚至无师自通，知道怎么能让自己的哥哥把他掀翻在床上。  
甚至维吉尔插入的时候他还假情假意捏着嗓子叫了几声，被拧着眉头的哥哥伸手掐住脖颈，他几乎要听见自己的骨头咔擦一声断开，但丁就只能歪着脑袋经受维吉尔的撞击与抽插。  
但这是不一样的感受。  
彻底陷入兴奋状态的但丁根本没觉得自己这副模样有什么奇怪的，他光着屁股，上面都还留着前一天激烈性爱留下的痕迹，前面说了，维吉尔可是一点力气都没省，够但丁恢复上好几天。  
当然，也有可能是但丁故意延缓恢复的速度，这些印记总能勾起人色情的念想，他的弟弟想得可多啦。  
“维吉！就是这里！”  
但丁好像终于找到能够依靠的地方，他坐上了吧台面，自己抓着腿打开，丛生的毛发这回可就什么都挡不住了。  
维吉尔倒是很想知道如果自己说还是看不见的话但丁会怎么做。  
所以他真的说了。  
依旧满脸酡红的但丁歪头试图理解维吉尔的话，看起来的确迷惑，花了一番功夫之后终于找到自己不太顺溜的舌头回答维吉尔“那就让它露出来。”  
他松开一只手胡乱抓了抓，得意洋洋对着维吉尔举起拆信刀，接着往自己下腹部比划了几下，好像要给自己来个盲肠手术那样“你可以把这里去掉，就能看到了。”  
维吉尔明白了但丁的意思，这算是意外收获吗？自己的弟弟似乎已经找不着东南西北啦，连同以前都不愿意的东西都表达了许可，甚至催促维吉尔为什么不快一点给他剔干净。  
维吉尔满足了他，但没用那把有些钝的裁纸刀，而是用了蓝莹莹的幻影剑，小型的，锋利异常，压着但丁的阴部往下，细碎的硬质毛发落下，年长者几乎能想到等但丁清醒过来，面对自己空荡荡光溜溜的下体会露出怎样的表情。  
多半并不会承认是自己的要求。  
更何况那些磨手的小小茬子，在日后再长出来时会带来难言的痒，让但丁每每移动时都会感觉到细微的折磨，让本就敏感的恶魔猎人大腿抽筋。  
可但丁现在根本没想到这种东西，而是用闪闪发光的眼睛去注视维吉尔的动作，甚至叉开得更多，会阴部被触碰到的微颤与穴口艳红而糜烂的颜色，正在往外翕合挤出肠液。  
在维吉尔结束之后，但丁迫不及待让他验收了成果，用耻骨贴近哥哥的裤子上下滑动，将粘腻的液体涂在衣物表面，一定要说的话，现在但丁似乎把自己的兄长当成了直立钢管，打算给他来一支不怎么标准的贴身钢管舞，包含挺翘屁股掰开臀瓣之类的性诱惑动作。抬腿勾住维吉尔的动作过于标准，令年长者想要伸手按住自己弟弟的动作。  
结果但丁伸出舌头，沾满唾液温热柔滑的肉块在维吉尔手心滑动，像可爱的猫儿一样一点点舔过每一处掌纹。  
接着用含糊不清的声音说“维吉尔，我听见了。”  
湿答答的口水打湿手指间的缝隙，维吉尔问他听见了什么。  
“我听见了你的心跳！”  
他猛然抬头，修剪过的发丝飞扬起来“我听得好清楚，我知道你也想要我！”  
到底到底但丁有没有听见自己的心跳维吉尔不得而知，不过他想要但丁这件事的的确确是真的。  
所以他回答“你说对了。”  
“那我能有奖励吗？维吉——”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我想要……我想要……”  
但丁的眼前晃荡着各种各样的颜色，眼前光晕一圈一圈，最后沉淀成模糊的维吉尔的样子。  
“我想要维吉尔你！”  
番木鳖碱难道可以让半魔人将脑内年龄变回小时候吗？维吉尔这样想着，然而胯下的动作却没有停，之前已经破坏了一张地毯所以他们这回到了床上，定制的坚固大床轻松承担两个男人的体重，但丁根本不愿意松开自己的哥哥，像个大型的抱抱熊，将自己暖烘烘的身体压在维吉尔身上，在接触到一点儿皮肤之后就马上亲上去，细密的亲吻让但丁看起来像个缺爱的小男孩，维吉尔没注意自己的嘴角也翘起。  
多汁的但丁。  
这是事实。  
尤其是在已经彻底准备好的时候，他的弟弟就像满盈果浆的成熟浆果，只要轻轻一戳就会破裂开来，粉嫩嫩的水液四溢，滴滴答答流个不停，巨大的阴茎被吸吮着滑进去，肠肉抽搐着咬紧勃发的柱身，连同上面可怕狰狞的青筋也一起热爱着。  
像是为维吉尔量身打造的腔体，温柔地包裹着每寸，但丁的嘴巴也像开了个水龙头，唾液腺随着呻吟往外分泌液体，带着兴奋性的叫声像个可怜兮兮被压住沉浸于恋爱中的高中生。  
没了毛发的阻挡，维吉尔好像进得更深，直到将甬道磨得痠痛抽搐，骤然整根的抽出让反应不及的穴口只能颤抖着重新缩回去，又猝不及防给捅了大开，但丁开始掉眼泪，他对维吉尔说自己的腰直不起来了，透明粘稠的液体好像根本不会停下，内部乙状结肠百分之百已经坏掉了，已经被彻底操成维吉尔的模样，甚至只能挂在上面动弹不得。  
甚至抓紧维吉尔的手臂叫喊慢一点，又接着说快一点，但丁都搞不清楚自己究竟想要什么，只知道每根神经的兴奋战栗与连绵不断拍击不绝的爱欲浪潮。  
可实际上不留余力迎合维吉尔的动作摆动腰部的还是但丁，他仿佛被撞成两个人，一方面是恬不知耻想要更多的恶魔荡妇，一方面又是试图维持最后一点儿理智不至于全部沦陷的贞洁圣子。  
席卷的狂潮冲过大脑皮层，兴奋感好不容易淡下去些许，现在又被卷进噼里啪啦停不下来骨骼肉体碰撞出火花性爱。  
维吉尔最终给了他无以伦比的高潮，细胞都在为此欢欣鼓舞，即使留存到最后的是难言的酸胀痛楚。  
但还远远不到结束。  
口齿不清的传奇恶魔猎人说自己没力气了，现在是半根手指都动不了，只希望自己哥哥行行好让他好过点。  
维吉尔拽上他的腿搭在自己腰间说第二场。  
但丁总是没法拒绝维吉尔。  
这次也一样。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 拍打治疗

古罗马诗人维吉尔曾说，罗马的牧神节基本上是一场公开的狂欢，赤身裸体的男人在街头闲逛，拍打他们遇上的每一个女人的身体。罗马人还相信，伴着钹的声音拍打新娘的屁股能确保她的生育能力。  
  
  
“首先我不是女性，其次这位诗人只是和你同名，最后，难道你准备让尼禄多一个弟弟，或者妹妹吗？”  
维吉尔并没有被但丁的话阻挡，他扬起巴掌狠狠一下正中自己弟弟的屁股，在这种事上装作十分擅长且巧舌如簧向自己兄长吹嘘过去经历的骗子就挨了打。  
他不介意自己的弟弟靠疼痛来搞清楚现在谁是他的所有者，再说偶尔的疼痛的确有助于性爱的和谐。  
这也是医学书上写着的东西。  
“那本书早就过时了！”  
但丁有些气愤，维多利亚时代的珍贵孤品，给他的哥哥提供了各种各样奇怪的医学疗法，其中就包括这个，靠殴打来获得快感。  
他可没什么特别爱好，维吉尔并没有手下留情，但丁甚至觉得他的哥哥早就想找借口用这样的方式教训他一顿，只是碍于没有合适的机会。  
比起直接见血的战斗来说这样稍显温情，巴掌的冲击力把让皮裤底下的臀肉颤抖，但丁开始后悔自己不应该选择这样的衣着，可谁会料到维吉尔打算在这时候进行他的实验，而但丁向来又遵守诺言。  
有某些不太一样的地方。  
但丁皱眉问维吉尔“这个也算在疗法中吗？”  
维吉尔回答说只是检查自己的做法足够正确，顺带抬了抬自己的腿让但丁往前趴了点，好让他把包裹在皮裤里的屁股抬起来更多。  
结果但丁趁这个机会想爬出去更多，试图马上逃离这个沙发好让自己脱离维吉尔乱七八糟的疗法，他可没有不孕，毕竟从性别上来讲但丁都是百分之百的男性。  
但也许不是百分之百的雄性魔人。  
他在塔顶输给了兄长，烙印了某种标记，魔人姿态下有那么一道漂亮闪光的缝隙，用蛮力打开之后能够得到隐藏其中滚烫至极的淫水，在情动非常的时候会异常粘稠，维吉尔曾经评价那有点像岩浆，如果是普通人早就被这种温度烧死了，可他血缘上的兄长却伸出分叉带刺的恶魔舌头卷走，而他也挺起自己的腰腹为腿间甜蜜的冲击颤抖不已。  
甚至会有几十秒但丁失去意识，沉浮于眼前灿烂的白光中，直到维吉尔苛责似的研磨魔人敏感非常的宫颈，哄骗他更加叉开腿接受所有冲击。  
但丁每次都想拒绝，但是恶魔总是贪婪而纵欲的生物，他和维吉尔的性爱频率与性爱持久度足以让无数情侣感到嫉妒与痛恨，恨不得日日诅咒他们，但是抱歉啦，半魔人不会受到影响，更不用说维吉尔根本不在意是否有人在偷看，他只会操得更深，让但丁根本没办法思考什么乱七八糟的事。  
他就快要成功了，离开沙发就差一点点。  
维吉尔抓住但丁的脚踝抬起那条腿，骤然失重让但丁条件反射性地保护自己，这回他玩完了，错过了最佳的机会，得想点别的方式才行了。  
比如，变成魔人拍拍翅膀飞走，他至少有百分之五十一的概率不被维吉尔追上。  
虽然维吉尔的确比他更擅长一点儿精准控制魔人化范围的能力，但是抱歉啦，维吉，总体上当然还是传奇恶魔猎人更强。  
传奇两个字可不是用钱买来的。  
甚至如果这两个字可以卖钱，那么但丁搞不好会选择卖掉只为交上自己那份水电费。  
别指望维吉尔了，找他借钱是高利贷，但丁既还不起也不想还，最后欠债就会越来越多，最终受不了的兄长警告但丁如果不想变成义卖会上煮了三天三夜入味非常的番茄肉酱就赶紧动起来接委托还上钱，这是最后通碟。  
但丁知道维吉尔肯定做得到这个，于是不情不愿违背自己做一休六的习惯从沙发上把自己拔出来，维吉尔当时的眼神似乎还想冲着他屁股踢一脚。  
前功尽弃的半魔人懒洋洋的就着这个动作伸懒腰，露出衣服下摆盖着的一层白肚皮，他说好吧，维吉尔你现在抓住我了，我决定你对我做什么都可以。  
当然啦，如果你愿意温柔一点我会非常感激的。  
这句话没有机会说出来，维吉尔隔着他的裤子来弹奏他的阴茎。  
但丁知道这种形容的确很怪，可是维吉尔手指触碰的动作看起来明显就是将自己的弟弟当成了一架琴，现在正在进行日常的调音好让但丁能够在观众面前发出漂亮的音色。  
维吉尔的动作绝对不算疼痛，这让习惯了疼痛的弟弟感觉到迷惑，毕竟他有很多经验了，自己兄长每次做类似的行为就意味着，他还有后手，比如能让但丁等会哭着嚎叫让维吉尔停止他也不停下来直到失禁也不结束的东西。  
事实上但丁的直觉没有错。  
在他感觉自己足够硬，开始在自己哥哥的大腿上缓慢磨蹭起来的时候，维吉尔隔着裤子狠狠拍了他的性器。  
这个过头了。  
这个真的过了。  
他没和维吉尔玩过什么鞭子抽打性器官的疼痛游戏，更不会在平时故意去让自己在这种事情上觉得不舒服，半魔人被这样的力度打到阴茎也同样会萎下去，更何况维吉尔根本没留半分力气，但丁以为自己已经阴茎骨折。  
疼痛从难言的地方顺着腹股沟一路往上，在大脑反应过来之前但丁已经开始叫了，他眼前疼得一片片白光闪过。  
说不定最后要上医院，印证尼禄之前的话，远在佛杜纳的孩子会急匆匆赶过来，带着看望病人的鲜花和果篮，一瞥病历发现是阴茎折断，当场脑海里就呼啸而过两位长辈种种激烈的马赛克行为，最终给他们两个一人一拳。  
也许在极端的痛苦之下大脑的确愿意想些乱七八糟的东西好让那些不断翻涌蔓延根本停止不了的痛苦赶紧过去，到底还要多久？半魔人的体质能治好这个吗？  
他看到维吉尔又抬起了手。  
绝对不能坐以待毙。  
灼热的魔力波动过后，展示在维吉尔眼前的是咆哮挣扎几乎按不住的恶魔，风衣尾翼彻底打开，只为了逃脱维吉尔接下来的巴掌。  
他被钉住了。  
凸起锋利棱柱以方便刺穿，鳞甲结合处的缝隙能最大程度上勾住猎物的血肉，如果强行脱出会被那些不平的凹槽给挂出放血的道路。  
维吉尔精准的魔人化控制。  
讨人厌的东西。  
而且他知道但丁还挺喜欢这张新沙发新地毯以及清理干净的事务所，不可能在这种场合变成真魔人。  
试图用恶魔的嗓音告诉自己的哥哥不不不他不会想做这个的。  
但是维吉尔根本不在乎，他装作听不懂来自自己胞弟的嘶吼，逐渐覆盖坚硬甲胄的恶魔之手伴随着呼啸的声音落在但丁没了阴茎的腿间。  
隔着保护的甲壳但丁都能感觉到痛。  
也许是阴茎的骨折在变成魔人之后转化为了柔软甬道抽搐似的酸痛麻涨，被维吉尔的殴打一激泛出热流，试图挤开保护自己的东西冲出来，淅淅沥沥流一地。  
当但丁决定合拢腿夹紧以此来保护自己过于柔嫩内里并且缓解疼痛时，维吉尔又决定让他迷惑。  
用轻柔的抚摸，用血脉的共鸣，用绑定伴侣的颤动，告诉但丁自己并不会伤害他。  
但丁希望维吉尔说的是真的。  
维吉尔之前有没有说过他不长记性？他又为维吉尔打开了自己，甚至比之前还要更多，彻底暴露出那熔岩流动透着极浅淡草莓粉的阴户，比起但丁身上的其它部位来说这个地方柔软得几乎用爪子一碰就出血，更不用说被插入的时候，简直要直接飞溅出滚烫汁水来。  
像某种外表看似粗犷却会爆浆的甜点。  
维吉尔仍旧用疼痛来喂养自己的弟弟，但比起之前要更轻柔，更像是某种按摩，挑逗，揪住瑟缩颤抖不已的嫩肉，掐弄，细小淤青散开，扯出来小部分，在但丁咳嗽呻吟时松手，情欲仿佛有了实质存在，逐渐在空气中凝结落下，过多而紧紧埋住但丁。  
不知不觉尾巴已经抽了出来。  
血液逐渐凝固，流在外面的部分被高温蒸发。  
他的那里充血而肿胀，开始有了晶亮颜色的凸出，外部肉嘟嘟的模样引人犯罪，那根阴茎插入的时候但丁抓破了地毯。  
骨头，坚硬，冰凉，钢铁，冲击，一柄权杖雷霆惊雷般将他击倒，他不知道自己在叫什么，维吉尔的舌头堵了进来，分叉舌头巡视完整个口腔之后一直往下爬，试图得到但丁躯体里面所有的东西。  
唾液、粘膜、食道、肺泡、心脏等等所有，一切的一切，他好像又被维吉尔剖开成了两半，像癫痫一般抽搐不已，底下跟着流水，接二连三喷着潮吹似的的液体来润滑交合的地方，明明缝隙开得很大，却依旧被填得满满当当，边缘被挤得有些发白，似乎再往里一点儿就会被撕裂。  
但丁拱腰，被阴茎顶得往上撞，为了保存体力所以褪去其它地方的甲胄，只留下渐变到腹下的漂亮颜色。  
维吉尔似乎插进了内腔。  
但丁也知道这是错觉。  
不在发情期那个柔软的器官根本不会打开，可维吉尔似乎已经在之前的性爱中把他那个可怜的小东西给弄坏了，甚至可能没办法再使用了——兄长撞得那么狠，那么用力，他那里已经穿透了，破了个大洞，根本长不好一直漏风，所以他才会流水不止。  
快感太多的时候变成了其它意味上的疼痛，但丁开始对压着自己的兄长挥舞爪子亮出牙齿，他给维吉尔留了好几个印记，也顺利尝到血液的味道。  
撞翻了书堆，硬壳边角给但丁的脚踝撞出红痕，到底为什么自己变成魔人前还穿着裤子现在裤子不翼而飞到底是怎么回事他已经来不及思考了。  
大概率被欲念之火烧成了虚无，被内射太多捂着肚子尖叫失去意识的但丁根本没空进行更多的思考。  
等到他醒过来还是在毯子上，身下宛若失禁般往外争先恐后流白浆，毫无疑问，他们接下来需要请清洁公司来清理这张人为破坏的新毯子了。  
  
  
  



	4. 箭毒

氯化筒箭毒碱化学名为2,2',2'-三甲基-6,6'-二甲氧基-7',12'-二羟基-氯化筒箭毒鎓盐酸盐五水合物，是一种骨骼肌松弛药，为白色至微黄色结晶性粉末。  
  
他像一只被捕获的猎物，仰躺在本该放置摩托车的箱子里，听见维吉尔和尼禄交谈的声音，年轻人对于自己提前得到的圣诞节礼物表现出了浓厚的兴趣，带着骷髅头装饰的钥匙插进开关，然后问自己的父亲有没有听到奇怪的声音。  
维吉尔说没有。  
他在撒谎。  
然而但丁知道除了他没人猜得出来维吉尔一本正经的表情下到底隐藏的是什么心思，他很想跳出去指着维吉尔大骂告诉尼禄他是如何残忍对待自己只是想吃点垃圾食品的兄弟，可现在他什么也做不了。  
手臂上针孔的疼痛早就消失了，皮肤愈合得连个罪证都没留下。  
但丁试图哼一声表达不满，最大的罪证就是躺在这里的他，劳驾来个人帮帮他，他一点儿也起不来了。  
维吉尔一定是有某种执拗的精确癖好，他把药物剂量拿捏得太过标准，但丁应该庆幸自己的呼吸肌没有完全麻痹，还剩了点勉强的空隙供他活着。  
说真的，半魔人可以窒息多久？  
传奇恶魔猎人不想也不愿意尝试这种过于危险的玩法，说真的，尼禄还不打算试试他的新车吗？马力十足造型一流，车身经过特殊材料的加固，但丁贡献了点儿，维吉尔也皱着眉让不省心的弟弟拔了几块鳞甲，施加了个类似于《哈利·波特》中的保护咒语，这听起来有点像父母爱情了。  
爱情，是的，爱情。  
他和维吉尔毫无保留的爱着对方，性也是其中的重要组成部分，但丁承认自己每次都有点爽过头，他担心要是未来维吉尔决定接什么两三个月的单人任务自己还能不能靠着那些小玩具度过发情期，是该叫发情期吗，该死，他的大脑有点儿缺氧了，思考开始变得迟缓。  
得到否定回答的尼禄也没放在心上，他环顾四周没能看到本该在事务所里的另一个人，孩子挠挠头说但丁不在这里吗？  
“他出门了。”  
哇哦这个谎话有点儿过头了，尼禄显然也不太相信老是黏在一起的半魔双子会分开。  
“我希望他不是去了医院。”  
孩子打心底关心自己看似相安无事实则打起来多半见血的父母，他有没有说过其实有一对恶魔父母超酷的这句话？好，说过了，那么换个说法，有一对恶魔父母要考虑医疗开支，虽然大部分情况下用不着到医院去但尼禄有在垃圾桶里发现肛肠科挂号单，到底是玩了什么东西才会到医院看病。  
也许只是痔疮。  
不，半魔人不会得痔疮，尼禄，看清现实，就是玩得太过火了。  
一把年纪还如此有精力，尼禄放弃去想但丁的屁股到底被肏成了什么熊样。  
但丁说见鬼，他就在这里，离尼禄最多有四米，但是竖立的木板和站着的维吉尔阻隔了尼禄的视线，孩子看不到躺在这里像是快要下葬的他。  
他离真的进坟墓就差那么一点儿了。  
然后维吉尔打开了口袋里的开关。  
现在的小玩具其实没必要那么高科技，但丁觉得返璞归真挺好的，不需要太多花里胡哨的功能比如说电击啊伸缩之类的，单纯的震动尚且在忍受的范围内，距离他摄入毒素到底过了多久？此时此刻没有太多时间概念的他只能在心里默数一二三四五，直到下一波小幅度的电击给他弄得重头再来。  
“我保证他没事。”  
是啊，做爱能有多大事呢？不过是高潮迭起脱水状态接踵而至第二天嗓子沙哑快说不出话只能扶着腰一瘸一拐下楼梯。  
但丁倒是恨不得自己同那些情色小说集里写得那样是个汁液充沛流水嘀嗒的Omega，这样他尚且可以榨干维吉尔，他每次都以为柔软湿滑的腔体会让维吉尔早早缴械，谁知道他的哥哥早就学会了超乎常人的忍耐。  
他毫无胜算。  
眼眶红得像兔子的人是他，啪嗒啪嗒被顶得直掉眼泪的也是他，主动把胸乳凑到维吉尔嘴边试图得到点安慰结果差点被直接拽下乳头射得满肚子都是的人还是他，最色情最浪荡最勾人的语言都描写不出那场面，鼻血飞溅欲火中烧都还嫌等级太低。  
他的小命好像在维吉尔那根恶魔屌上，坚硬的骨头和巨大的青筋暴起的柱身让他的肠肉违背意志恬不知耻缠上去，呜呜咽咽渴望更多更深更里，整个腹部痛做一团，分不清到底是哪个器官在表示反对并强烈谴责这过头的性爱。  
所以说胡思乱想的确对放空自己很有帮助，当快感拉回飘得越来越远的神经时他才发现自己硬得发痛，堪堪卡在胯部的皮裤好像裆部紧绷，但实质上是大脑错觉。  
他都肌肉松弛了哪能做这个，等会维吉尔甚至不需要抽空去拿水性润滑剂就能让他屁股开花，字面意思上那种，红通通一片，哪怕只是轻轻擦过去都能让他抽凉气躲闪。  
或者再惨一点儿，直接连最柔软布料的内裤也穿不上。  
他想到了衣橱里蕾丝布料的内裤，那些轻飘飘的小玩意儿，会陷进屁股沟里的仅仅做情趣道具运用的东西，细密的玫瑰花纹会印上每一寸臀肉，撕开或者揭下来的时候色情异常，被托在手中不停揉弄，直到穴口流出难耐的体液。  
尼禄终于骑上机车，发动机轰鸣，孩子出去兜风，而维吉尔转身靠近箱子里的但丁。  
明明是严格监管类的药物，可是维吉尔总是能轻易弄到手，拿着注射器，浅淡瞳色的眼眸在那个时候失去所有情感，仿佛是个完全不会波动的机器。  
哦，如果维吉尔想好要干上他一整天，那么一定说到做到，任凭但丁怎么喊怎么叫也不会停下来，他认真反思自己为什么总是轻易被维吉尔牵着鼻子走，最终得出的结论是，维吉尔的技术比他好得多，快感上头谁的话也不管用，只会让自己的兄长更加打开他身体。  
但丁甚至没想过自己的身体可以被摆弄成那种模样。  
可现在也没差多少，他彻底失去了对身体的控制，维吉尔说可能还有四五分钟左右，但丁会恢复过来。  
庸医害人不浅，根本没弄清楚具体的时间就把自己的弟弟拿来做小白鼠。  
不过答应维吉尔的也是自己，根本没办法互相责怪，半斤八两。  
现在维吉尔对他做什么都可以。  
肌肉松弛的他没法反抗，甚至连呼吸都快要被忘记，假如维吉尔抱他起来，那一定会发现他现在就像软塌塌听话的布娃娃，接着兄长会分开他的双腿用力把裤子往下一扯，括约肌失去力量以至于流水不停的穴口与前端一览无余，随手一摸就能带上粘稠丝线夹在手间。  
被松弛的只有肌肉而非大脑，他想问维吉尔是不是打算在这里做，声带口腔都不配合。  
维吉尔已经用行动回答了这个问题，他拽起但丁，扶住他的头，将阴茎捅进弟弟的嘴巴里。  
这就像人体飞机杯，基于但丁根本没办法做出任何舔咬合嘴的动作，温湿的口腔粘膜被过于用力的第一次撞击弄得发疼，他用上面的嘴遍尝维吉尔有骨头的性器，年长者的性器很漂亮，弧度也是正好能安抚敏感点的模样，但狰狞的筋脉和勃起后的巨大让人生畏。  
但丁这回可好好看着自己是怎么张嘴吞下这根东西的，龟头似乎摩擦了咽喉，火辣辣的痛弥漫出来，抵到最深处再抽出来会带血，银白色耻毛摩擦刺戳着面部皮肤，他到底还有没有在呼吸？  
缺少吞咽反应的他被摇晃着耸动，维吉尔没有给他更多的评价，他插得太深了，像是被尤里森的触手贯穿直到胃部，喷吐满胃的浓稠白色浆液，在但丁试图呕吐出来时化作满腹热度，令他只会扭着身体在盘虬错节的树枝上磨蹭，直到皮肤泛红淤青出血。  
但丁当然不打算和自带润滑的飞机杯比，那些可都是高科技产物，甚至能自带发热，半魔人的内腔和人类没什么不同，内脏柔软而滑嫩，仅仅如此而已。  
然而咽喉处狭窄通道触感非常像湿滑淫水的阴道，再加上本来就是所爱之人，所带来的性冲击就已经足够，维吉尔甚至捏住他的鼻子只为了能让他张开更多的嘴。  
也许下巴会脱臼。  
但丁的额发挡住漂亮的眼睛，头颅仿佛脱离了身体单独成了性爱道具，他闻得见维吉尔的男性气息，很浅淡，蜷曲毛发挠得他难受至极。  
好像能够感觉到自己的手指了。  
半魔人的体质还是恰到好处解除了无力的情况，但丁试图移动指尖，然后是手腕，到手臂，最后整个人会恢复过来。  
结果维吉尔笑了笑，抽出来射了他满脸。  
明明保持着固定高频率的性爱，但那些液体依旧粘稠厚重，甚至打在睫毛与发根间，如果不赶紧处理，等干掉但丁就要抱怨着脸上痒得不行，用手抓红，在浴室里搓开清理半天。  
鼻腔里也进去了点，他正想发作。  
机车的声音由远及近。  
但丁总算明白维吉尔的笑，尼禄只是出去试试新车，怎么可能去太远的地方呢，这些时间就够完成一个没有后续处理的口活。  
维吉尔甚至说，如果但丁没办法藏住自己，那么他可以给再来一针。  
“得了吧，维吉尔，你肯定会加大剂量，就为了教训我比你多一分。”  
“如果你说的是捅穿你的话，那么我承认，不过数学是那么难学的东西吗？”  
但丁还想再说什么，但车的影子都投进来了，所以但丁躺了回去，用手擦自己脸上带腥味的液体，只希望如果尼禄不小心还是看见能够把怒火全给维吉尔。  
毕竟他也是受害者。  
  
  



End file.
